borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Where to Farm, now...
I actually have no idea where to farm now. Crawmerax seems to drop the same consistancy as always but at the same time, the things I see him dropping that I'm actually picking up are 67. I see a couple level 68 items here or there but I have yet to see a 69. tried the armory, same story as usual. couple near top, but mostly level 48 and not worth looking at. Tried the Hyperion Gift Shop in Tartarus, same as Armory. MINAC proved unable to assist. Anyone know where exactly they expected us to find level 69 weaponry? Or do we just run Craw until we're purple from worm blood and hope for the best?YSoSrsCat 04:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) This is the same problem I am having. I have really good yellow/orange weapons, but am looking for something better. So far, I think Crawmerax is the best bet. Or maybe online play with a siren with +2 rare item find and same with a hunter. But I am going to stick with killing Crawm, because he drops the most shit, and there isn't any whites. :) Savvyelle 07:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It seems like the Armory lost it's use, as it no longer contains max level stuff... So far I only saw lv69 stuff in shops, which means we'll never get a good lv69 gun. And: in dlc3, the ammo vendors sell grenades around lv50; in the vanilla game they are lv69 (always). Damn, I wanted a Lv69 ßitch... BreakdancingYoda 15:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I like Craw better though. Oh and ALT 0223 FTW. Helpme19 21:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I found my first level 69 SMG today farming Craw. I plan on staying there. 360-Mattman33 01:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I have done Armory runs since the patch and from what I've seen not only it's still viable, it's even more so than before; the chests on the third floor and in the alcoves were no longer capped for me and dropped level 68s (Current character level). Tinox 14:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Well, don't I look stupid. Indeed, I got my butt to 69 and haven't seen a single 69 weapon in my latest Armory run. Considering this seems to be the case with any other methods apart from shops, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss farmory runs, however. I'll choose a reasonable chance of a good 68 gun over a ridiculous chance of finding the weapon I want in a vending machine. Tinox 03:12, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I've been farming Craw with limited success. By 'limited' I'm meaning that I'm running into the same issue that I had in Diablo2: Bad@$$ equipment, but not for the character I play. Yeah, I found a 260+ damage, 80+ Acc, and 12+ ROF Hellfire...but my Soldier isn't into SMG's...so it went to the wife for her Siren. I'm also partial to Purples over Oranges or Pearls, and I'm becoming progressively more and more disillusioned with the 'oomph' in the purple drops after the Patch: I've yet to find a Pearl Havoc that makes me want to use it over my pre-patch finds. Make no mistake, I'm still finding stuff that I can pass to new players to beef up their inventory and staying power, but nothing that will be taking any of my active weapon spots. As an aside, I've found some beefy Longbows, and a Transfusion, that have actually replaced my earlier Grenade Mods...I guess it's not 'all' bad, but I'm begining to suspect that it is 'mostly' bad...MisterJoshua 22:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC)